


{9:01 pm}

by jijischerie



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, anniversary to the day jackson saw you the first time, how freaking cute is thAt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijischerie/pseuds/jijischerie
Summary: Word prompt: roseTaken from my tumblr
Relationships: Jackson Wang/You
Kudos: 2





	{9:01 pm}

When you opened the door expecting your boyfriend of four years to be standing there, what you got instead was a flower in your face.

“Surprise!” Jackson cheered brightly, lightly shaking the flower he held up. You could hear the huge smile in his voice, though with the flower taking up your whole line of sight you unfortunately couldn’t see it.

“What’s this for?” you asked in amazement, finally taking a step back to properly look at the single, dark red rose. A white ribbon tied in a bow held the stem to a couple layers of white and sparkly tissue paper.

“Happy anniversary my love.”


End file.
